A Voice in my Heart
by Minami Yuri
Summary: Evil got engaged with Lammy because of his father but when he and his father went to a party, Evil suddenly fell in love. He took her in and cared for her but she doesn't know anything...she doesn't even know how to speak, she only knows how to sing... What will Evil do to make her love him? EvilXFlaky. the characters are in human version
1. Chapter 1: A Song for a Demon

**Author's Note:** WooHoo! my second fanfic! I hope you enjoy reading this! Also, this is an EvilXFlaky so if you don't like the pairing don't read it!

**Disclaimer: **HTF is a property of Mondo Media it does not belong to me. Also, the song I used here does not belong to me

**Warning: **This fanfic is Fiction M, it may contain violence, bad languages, sexual preferences, lemon, rape/molestation

* * *

Evil put on his tux and looked at himself in front of the mirror. He grinned and chuckled when the thought of him getting rid of Flippy came to mind again. He didn't expect Flippy to give up so easily but he did in the end. He put on his beret then left his room. " **hey Ve! How you doin' ?**" Evil patted Verde or Ve in the head, a grizzly bear which was the Orso family pet " Evil! What do you think are you wearing?! " Elly yelled and pointed at Evil's tux. "** What? It's just a party and that slutty bitch Lammy isn't gonna be there, anyway **" Elly puffed her cheeks " It's not like i'm doing it for Lammy, I hate her too " Elly walked away with Ve.

Evil sighed then went downstairs, he headed towards his father's study. He threw the door open then headed towards his father " **Let's go, old man! **" His father sighed then stood up " nice to see you too, Evil... let's go " they both went inside the limousine and sat in silence during the whole trip. The car stopped and Evil could heard tons of people outside, he groaned and slouched in his chair. " **I'd rather stay here **" his father sighed then patted his son's shoulder, Evil glared at him " don't worry, this time I only invited a few people " Evil sighed then looked away. The door opened and they both got out of the car, they were both greeted with smiling faces and different business persons which made Evil feel in sick in the stomach.

Evil leaned on the wall then took a sip of his wine. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sneaky and Mouse Ka-boom coming towards him. He grinned " **Nice to see you guys here **" They all laughed " are you kidding, I hate it here! But no! Dad just had to come! " Sneaky said " Tell me about it " Mouse Ka-Boom said. Evil took another sip of his wine then sighed. They continued talking until it turned dark outside. Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom already left, leaving Evil in the party.

Evil growled then went towards his father. " **hey! Old man I'm going home! **" His father faced him " you can stay for a while, at least when the singer sings... " Evil growled then walked away. He was about to exit the mansion when suddenly...

_Natsuhiboshi, naze akai?_

Evil stopped walking then slowly turned around. There, he saw a little girl locked in a cage, with chains around her neck and her arms and legs. He slowly went closer to get a better view.

_Yuube kanashii yume wo mita_

_Naite hanashita_

_akai me yo_

Evil's eyes widened as he looked at her. She was small and she had long spiky dandruff covered red hair. She had beautiful ruby-red eyes but it seemed almost faded. She was wearing a shirt that was obviously too big for her. She was covered in bruises and dirt and her eyes were swollen. But Evil didn't cared about that she was amazing, her voice was making his heart beat. He wanted her and he wanted her now.

_Natsuhiboshi, naze mayo?_

_Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru_

_dakara kanashii yume wo miru_

She stopped singing and she met eyes with Evil. Evil felt weird, her eyes were looking into his, it was like she was looking into his very soul. He was speechless and he could feel his heart beating faster. He was interrupted when two huge men carried the cage to the back. Evil started breathing heavily, he was looking pale and his heart was beating like crazy. He almost jumped when his father placed his hand on his shoulder. He slowly looked at his father " Are you okay? " evil nodded then looked away " we'll leave after one hour, so please be patient. " Evil walked away and headed towards the men's room

He took out his phone then called the family butler. After a while, he left the men's room and sat down in a nearby chair. Images of the girl kept coming in his mind, Evil groaned then scratched his head. ' what the hell is happening ' Evil thought.

After an hour,Evil and his father headed out. The driver handed Evil a briefcase and Evil went towards the back of the mansion. " Evil, where are you going? Let's go! " his father yelled " **I'll be back in 30 minutes! **" Evil ran to the back and there he saw the girl in the cage. She was shaking and Evil could hear her whimpering, she was crying. Evil was about to go towards her when a man with a whip came in front the cage.

He opened it then he started whipping her, Evil felt something boil inside of him. He threw his bowie knife at the guy's hand making him scream. He slowly went towards him then he grabbed him by the collar. " what the fuck do you think you're doing? " the man yelled. He threw him to the ground then he opened the briefcase, a pile of money started falling down. The man stared at the pile wide-eyed " **Take the money and get the fuck outta here... the moment I see you hurting her again I'll kill you! **" The man stared at him wide-eyed, Evil took his bowie knife out of the man's hand then put it in his pocket. " I'm gonna warn you! That girl doesn't know anything but to sing! She doesn't even know how to speak! "

The man ran away with the money then Evil went towards her. She was still shaking and whimpering. He lowered himself to her level and tried to make his voice more kind " **_hi...i'm Evil...what's your name? _**" She just looked at him then she bit her lower lip. Evil showed a weak smile then he patted her head. She flinched then started shaking making some of her dandruff fall. " **_don't worry I won't hurt you... I promise... _**" She stopped shaking then slowly looked at Evil. He had neon-green eyes and he was tall. He had light green hair and some of his bangs slightly covering his eyes.

She tilted her head then showed a weak smile. " **_How about I call you Flaky... _**" He chuckled then she tilted her head. She slowly nodded then showed a smile. Evil blushed and he felt his heart beat faster. He slowly bought his hand to her cheeks. She giggled and Evil slightly smiled. Evil stood up then he helped her break free from the chains. He helped her outside the cage and he watched her looked around. She was smiling and giggling, it was like it was the first time she saw things without those rusted bars. She was free...

He slowly went towards her then patted her head " **_Let's go... you'll be staying at my place starting today, okay? _**" Flaky smiled at him then she nodded. They were walking towards the car when Flaky suddenly fell. Evil went towards her then patted her head, she lifted her face up then rubbed her face. He wiped her tears away then he smiled at her, Flaky smiled then held his hand close to her face. She was enjoying his warmth, Flaky was always left alone in the cold.

Evil felt her hands were cold and she was shivering. He removed his jacket then he wrapped it around Flaky. He carried her bridal style " **_hold on tight _**" Flaky grabbed onto his shirt while biting her lower lip. Evil chuckled then he went towards the car. His father and the driver stared at him wide-eyed but Evil ignored them, he continued looking at Flaky dreamily. He went inside the car and he still wasn't letting go of her, Flaky fell asleep during the trip and Evil just watched her. " Evil...are you feeling okay? " His father asked " **Never better... **" Evil said with a smile on his face.

_He was in love..._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Bam! finished! sorry if this chapter is crappy, I got a fever and I just don't want to lose this idea so well I typed it. the song is from Naruto the title is Natsuhiboshi, ifyou wanted to know that.

Hope you enjoy the chapter and I promise to make my stories better

Please review and no flames


	2. Chapter 2: So Close

**Author's Note: **ZOOM! Chapter 2 has arrived! Thank you all for reading my story! Hope you all enjoy it! And thank you for the review even if it's just one it means a lot to me! EvilXFlaky story don't like the pairing...don't read. Anime humanoid version

**Disclaimer: **HTF does not belong to me it is a property of Mondo Media

**Warning: **this fanfic is Fiction M, it may contain violence, bad languages, sexual preferences, lemon, rape/molestation. Also, there will be slight lemon in this chapter! ( you've been warned... )

* * *

Evil watched her closely as she slept in his bed. Evil smiled then he caressed her cheek, she was sleeping soundly and she looked really cute for Evil. Evil placed a soft kiss on her forehead then he left the room. He headed towards Elly's bedroom then he entered. " you know there is such a thing as knocking... " Elly said while grooming Ve. " **...and you do know it's past your bedtime **" they both looked at each other for a while " Touche~ what do you want? " Evil closed the door then he lied down on her bed. " **clothes... for a small girl with a small body **" Elly looked at her brother with a questioning look.

" **I bought this girl from the party... she was like a caged animal... and well...**" " you fell in love? " Elly interrupted Evil and she was grinning. Evil groaned then nodded slowly. " sure... just let me see her " They both headed towards Evil's room and there Elly saw Flaky sleeping soundly. She WAS small... despite her being older she was close to Elly's height and she had a petite body. Elly giggled when Flaky suddenly whimpered " _I like her... she looks sweet and nice "_ Elly whispered. Evil just nodded " **so...** " " I'll be able to make 10 dresses by morning... " Elly left the room, leaving only Evil and Flaky alone.

Evil smiled then he kissed Flaky's hand, he caressed her cheek " **I'll never let anyone hurt you... Flaky...**" Evil kissed her forehead then he went to sleep.

* * *

Evil woke up from where he sat then he looked at his bed. Flaky was gone! He looked around then he heard someone whimpering. He went to the side of the bed and he saw Flaky on the ground. He sat her up the he hugged her, he patted her head " **Good morning...did you just fell off the bed? **" Flaky slowly nodded then Evil chuckled. Evil placed her on the bed "** you should take a bath to remove all of those dirt **" Flaky tilted her head and looked at him with a questioning look. ' **_don't tell me... _**" Evil sighed then suddenly being the playboy pervert that he is... images of Flaky naked came to his mind. He grinned evilly then he looked at Flaky. Flaky smiled sweetly at him without knowing what Evil was planning for her.

He brought Flaky to his bathroom and his grin still remained on his face. He turned on the water letting it fill the tub then he turned it off. He turned towards Flaky " **We're going to take a bath so i'll need to remove your clothes **" Flaky nodded without knowing what Evil was planning. He slowly removed Flaky's ragged dress revealing her small body. Evil grinned and kissed her cheek. Flaky didn't reacted, she just smiled at him. She was too innocent and this was making it more exciting for Evil. Flaky went in the tub then she sighed dreamily, she was comfortable...Evil grinned then removed his clothes.

He went inside the tub then he went closer to Flaky. He held her close to him and Flaky just giggled, Evil chuckled then he slowly brought his hand to her waist. Flaky trembled but she still didn't know what was happening. Evil slowly brought his hand to her breast, it was small but not too small. Flaky let out a moan and Evil licked his lips. He bit Flaky's ear making her maon even more. He slowly massaged her breast making Flaky moan loudly. Evil grinned then he started groping her breast, she was making him want her more. He brought his fingers to Flaky's nipples then he started pinching them.

" ah! " Evil's eyes widened then he grinned, eventhough she couldn't speak that doesn't mean she can't scream. Evil licked his lower lip then he pinched Flaky's nipples harder, he licked her earlobe making her moan and Flaky started trembling. Evil grinned then he turned Flaky around to face him, Flaky was panting and she was blushing. Evil grinned then he placed a soft kiss on Flaky's lips. Flaky's eyes widened then she kissed him back. Evil broke the kiss then he kissed her neck, Flaky let out a slight moan then Evil bit her. " Ha! " Evil grinned then he licked her neck. He kissed Flaky again then he licked her breast. She started panting and Evil was starting to get excited. He licked her nipples then he slowly sucked on it. Evil started biting on it making Flaky tremble wildly.

Evil could feel himself getting harder, he stopped biting her nipples then gave Flaky a deep kiss. He slowly brought his hand to her lower regions " EVIL... OPEN THE DOOR! I'M FINISHED WITH THE CLOTHES! " Evil stopped then groaned ' **_not now! _**' Flaky looked at him with a questioning look then she pointed at the door. Evil sighed " **fine... **" He slowly stood up then covered himself in a towel, he helped Flaky up then covered her up as well. They both left the bathroom and Flaky sat at the bed " **It's open **" Elly entered with Ve who was carrying the clothes.

Elly looked at her brother with wide eyes the she looked at Flaky. " you did not just... " " **you interrupted! **" Elly snickered then placed the clothes on the bed. " I was about to make ten but I made twenty instead... but I assure you these will all suit her. " Elly went towards Flaky then smiled " Nice to meet you, I'm Elly Evil's little sister " Flaky smiled then nodded. Flaky gave Elly a pat on the head then she gave her a hug, Flaky giggled then continued patting her head. Elly giggled then hugged Flaky back. She broke the hug then pointed at the pile of clothes " those are yours...I made those for you, Flaky " Flaky looked at the clothes then a big smile appeared on her face. Evil smiled when he saw that Flaky was happy.

Evil got dressed in the bathroom while Elly helped Flaky. Flaky put on a long white frilly dress. It revealed part of Flaky's back and it had many ribbons and laces around it. Elly brushed Flaky's hair trying to remove as much dandruff as she can. She tied her hair in a ponytail then put on a slight make up on her. Evil got out of the bathroom and he looked at Flaky wide eyed...she was beautiful and the dress suited her. A blush suddenly appeared on Evil's face " you're blushing " Elly teased then Evil covered his face. Elly laughed then patted Flaky on the head " I'll leave you two alone " Elly left the room and Evil continued on staring at Flaky.

Flaky smiled at him then Evil went towards her, he lifted her head up then he placed a soft kiss on her lips " **You look beautiful **" they both smiled then Evil lied down next to her then Flaky lied down. They were both silent but they enjoyed each others company. " EVIL~ " Evil immediately sat up then he groaned ' **_I know that slutty voice anywhere..._**" he thought then gave Flaky another look

' **_Damn it! _**'

* * *

**Author's Note: **sorry if the lemon part is kinda crappy but it's my first time so sorry! and I promise I'll improve!

Elly: Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3: It's Broken, He's free

**Author's Note: **Chapter 3 is here! Woohoo! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story and thank you for the nice reviews!

**Disclaimer: **HTF is a property of Mondo Media it does not belong to me, the song used in this chapter does not belong to me

**Warning: **this fanfic is Fiction M, it may contain violence, bad languages, sexual preferences, lemon, rape/molestation

* * *

The door suddenly flew open making Flaky yelp then she covered herself with a blanket. " Evil~ how're you doing, baby~ ? " she hugged Evil then gave him a kiss. Evil groaned then looked away. " **What do you want, Lammy!? **" she giggled then took Evil's hand, she placed his hand on her breast. Lammy grinned " guess... " Evil looked at her with disgust, he removed his hand away from her breast then glared at her,she just laughed. Flaky slowly removed the blanket that was covering her.

She saw a tall girl with long purple-colored hair, she was beautiful and she had lavender colored eyes and she was very feminine. She was wearing a short silver-colored dress, it revealed her cleavage and her thighs. Lammy turned around then she saw Flaky, she glared at her " What the hell is 'that' ?! " she said while pointing at Flaky. Flaky started shaking, she was scared of her. Evil got pissed then slapped Lammy in the face " **Dare call her like that again... I'll make sure to kill you permanently if you did **" Lammy glared at him then headed towards the door. " LIKE IT OR NOT YOU'RE MY FIANCE AND WE'RE GETTING MARRIED! " she slammed the door leaving Evil alone with Flaky.

Flaky was crying, she felt herself trembling...she was afraid of her and the way she looked at her. Evil got closer to Flaky then he gave her a hug " **sorry...but it's alright now, she's gone...** " Evil patted Flaky's head then she slowly nodded. Evil smiled then gave her a kiss on the forehead. " **I'll introduce you to my family... is that alright? **" Flaky showed a weak smile then nodded.

They headed towards the back and walked towards the fountain, there Flaky saw a beautiful woman, she looked older than Evil and she had light-green hair, she had neon-green eyes like Evil and she had pale-white skin. She was sitting next to the fountain while having some tea, she looked at them then smiled. They both got closer then sat next to her " Good Morning, Evil... who is she? " Evil smiled " **She's Flaky **" Evil's mother smiled at her " Nice to meet you, I'm Evil's mother, Lily " Flaky smiled then nodded. Lily looked at Evil " **she doesn't know how to speak or anything at all... she only knows how to sing **" Lily smiled then looked at Flaky " can you sing for me, dear? " Flaky smiled then nodded. She took a deep breath then started singing.

_Douka ima dake wa furimukanai de_

_yuugure sawagu kaze furesou na kyori_

_kimi wo mitsumeteru zutto_

Flaky was singing and Evil felt even more attracted at her, the scene couldn't be more perfect. Lily looked at his son who was looking at Flaky dreamily, she giggled then listened to Flaky, she was amazing.

_Kimi ni todoke kimi ni todoke_

_kanawanai koi demo ii kizutsuite mo ii_

_nando demo tsutaetai_

_kimi ga suki de kimi ga suki de_

_nemurenai yoru demo ii asa ga kunakute mo ii_

_nando demo tsutaetai kimi ni todoke_

Evil couldn't feel himself get more in love with Flaky, she like everything about her, she wanted her to only belong to him.

_Kyou mo omoide ga hitotsu fueteku_

_tameiki tamerai sae itoshii kurai_

_kimi wo matteita zutto_

Flaky looked at Evil, their eyes met and Evil could feel his heart beat faster as if trying to break his chest.

_Kimi ni todoke kimi ni todoke_

_kanawanai koi demo ii __kizutsuite demo ii_

_nando demo tsutaetai_

_kimi ga suki de kimi ga suki de_

_nemurenai yoru demo ii asa ga kunakute mo ii_

_nando demo tsutaetai kimi ni todoke_

_kimi ni todoke kimi ni todoke_

_kanawanai koi demo ii kizutsuite mo ii_

_nando demo tsutaetai_

_kimi ga suki de kimi ga suki de_

_nemurenai yoru demo ii asa ga kunakute mo ii_

_nando demo tsutaetai kimi ni todoke_

Flaky finished the last verse then she showed a smile. Evil patted her head the gave her a kiss on the cheek. Lily smiled at her son and at Flaky

' _finally... ' _Lily thought, she stood up " thank you, Flaky that was a nice song... welcome to the family " She smiled one last time then left them.

Lily stopped then took one last look at them again. Evil was smiling and Lily could see in his eyes that he finally felt like he belong. Lily smiled and she started to tear up.

' _after all these years, it's finally broken...he's free _'

* * *

**Author's Note: **if you must know, the song I used is from Kimi ni Todoke and if you want to know how it sounds like the title is Reaching You... it's their second ending song. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter

Lily: * smiles * let's first have some tea then you can review * giggles * Please review


	4. Chapter 4: SO MUCH FUN

**Author's Note: **I am back baby! Woo hoo! I'm sorry to the readers if I hadn't updated as fast as I used to but...you know...School, friends, family so basically LIFE! Anyways, I'm sorry if this chapter may seem short and crappy to some of you guys but I hope that you guys may still enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **HTF is a property of Mondo Media and it does not belong to me

**Warning: **this fanfic is Fiction M, it may contain violence, bad languages, sexual references, lemon/lime, rape/molestation

* * *

Elly was watching Evil and Flaky in her room through binoculars. " Tsk! What is that idiot doing? Just staying like that won't make anything happen. Mama din't even do anything to help them..." She placed her binoculars down then brought out her phone, she dialed some numbers before bringing it close to her ear " Hello~ " the shrilly, slutty, girly voice came from the other end of the line, Elly felt disgusted and at the same time happy to hear her " Hello, Giggles...It's Elly " Giggles suddenly squealed at the top of her lungs which made Elly feel dizzy ' _seriously, sometimes I think I'm more mature than you and I'm only 9 yrs. old ' _Elly thought.

" Elly! It's been so long! What? What? What's wrong? Did anything happen? How are you? Can we meet? When? " Elly sighed " no, nothing happened, I'm alright, I don't really want to go out today and...you're aware of Evil and Lammy right? " there was a pause before Giggles answered back " yeah, I'm aware...you know, even though Evil is not really the type of guy to be pitied...I kinda pity him since he was forced into a marriage...even if it is Evil...so, what's wrong? " Elly giggled " well, you see...he kinda met someone... " " WHAT? WHO? HOW? WHEN? " Giggles yelled interrupting Elly, Elly felt extreme pain in her right ear when she yelled.

" that's the point...I need your help, you see..." " my help! Okay! Okay! Definitely okay! Tell him there'll be a bonfire beach party at our 3rd villa, Bye Bye~ " " wait! " Giggles immediately hung up then Elly sighed, she looked through the binoculars again then smiled " sorry Evil but you really do need some help...Let's go " She sat on Ve's back then left the room.

* * *

Evil smiled as he sat across Flaky at the table, he didn't really cared if they do anything or not he just wanted Flaky to be with him. Evil placed his hand on Flaky's cheek which made her flinch, she started trembling then she closed her eyes shut. Evil chuckled " **_don't worry, I won't hurt you..._** " Flaky slowly opened her eyes then she bit her lower lip, she was also slightly trembling. Evil chuckled again then he slowly moved forward, he was getting closer and closer to Flaky, Evil could feel Flaky's breath, their lips were slowly drawing nearer each other " Evil! " " **you've got to be kidding me! **" Evil yelled

Evil turned around annoyed at his sister " what now?! " Elly smirked " sorry~ I didn't noticed~ " Elly said sarcastingly making Evil more pissed. Elly giggled " Giggles wanted me to tell you that you're invited at her bonfire beach party at her 3rd villa...it starts at 7 " Evil looked at Elly confused, Giggles wasn't the type of girl who would just nonchalantly invite Evil to a party...especially now that Flippy was gone. " **I don't want to go** " Elly sighed " it's not so bad, you can take Flaky...it'll just be a simple bonfire anyway " Evil groaned " **no! **" Elly furrowed her eyebrows then pulled Evil closer " _you get to see Flaky in a bikini..._ " she whispered in Evil's ear. Evil's eyes widened then he grinned " **alright, I'll go** " Elly sighed then walked away " oh yeah, you don't need to worry about what Flaky's gonna wear...I already prepared her clothes before I came here " Elly yelled then she left them both alone. Evil turned around then looked at Flaky, Flaky tilted her head then smiled. Evil grinned then sat next to Flaky " **Flaky tonight we're gonna have some fun **" Flaky's eyes widened then she smiled...Flaky was excited, Evil grinned

" **_that's right...we're going to have so much fun~ _**"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm not really sure what to say, oh wait!...I'm so SORRY! I'm sorry that this chapter was short! I promise to pay you guys back next time! Anyways, please review! Again I'M SORRY!


	5. Chapter 5: I haven't changed at all

**A/N: **I'm so so so SORRY EVERYONE! I'm so sorry for not updating for the past weeks? Months? I'm sorry! School is just too stressful especially since the school year is about to end. Truly I'm sorry! But don't worry since the school year will end by next week I'll be updating faster than the previous months…anyway, please enjoy chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** obviously htf does not belong to me, it belongs to Mondo Media

* * *

" **no, for the third time we're not there yet… " **Evil sighed as he looked at Flaky. She was tugging on his shirt the whole trip while pointing outside. Evil chuckled then slowly patted Flaky's head " **I won't get mad but you need to wait…the trip takes two hours to get there and… it's only been five minutes since we left **" Flaky pouted but quickly sat down. Evil sighed when he noticed Flaky getting restless but he can't blame her since it probably was her first time to see other people without those bars.

" **Flaky… we're…! **" Evil sighed, Flaky fell asleep while holding Evil's hand. Evil smiled then patted her head " _**say, Flaky… when we first saw each other, what were you trying to tell me? **_" Evil said while caressing her hair. Flaky suddenly moaned making Evil jump ' _**Ah~ that almost gave me a heart attack **_' Evil thought while trying to regain his composure. Evil sighed and watched Flaky, Flaky moaned then suddenly bit Evil's hand, Evil suddenly blushed making his face as red as Flaky's hair.

' _**Damn~ if this lasts any longer I might really die of a heart attack **_' Evil thought while holding onto his chest. " sir… we are here " Evil looked outside the window and saw Giggles' baby pink villa. " **Flaky..wake up… **" Evil repeatedly poked Flaky's rosy-pale cheeks, Flaky moaned then suddenly bit Evil's finger. Flaky slowly opened her eyes then she released Evil's hand from her grip " **w-we're here, Flaky **" Flaky smiled then started patting Evil's back ' _**damn this… **_' Evil thought. Evil sighed as he got out of the car " **hey, just put our bags inside we'll find the others ourselves **" Giggles' butler bowed then went inside. " **flaky, let's g…** " Evil stopped when he noticed Flaky missing " **damn… **" Evil sighed then quickly ran to the beach.

* * *

Flaky smiled when she saw the ocean, she slowly placed her feet on the water which made her shiver when she felt the cold water. She started giggling as she played with the water " oh! Hey there… " Flaky turned around. She smiled when she saw a man with deep clear cerulean eyes like the ocean. " The party's inside since we're waiting for someone special… were you invited? " Flaky bowed her head. Splendid smiled then held Flaky's hand " let's go with the others " Flaky smiled as she followed the blue-haired man " by the way my name's Splendid… what's yours? " Flaky tried saying her name but no sound came out, Splendid smiled then patted her head " if you're afraid of saying it then it's fine… you can tell me later " Splendid said. Splendid opened the huge pink colored door and she saw many people at the lobby " Splendid..who's that? "

* * *

Evil stopped when he saw footprints on the ground " **two?... who the fuck took Flaky? **" Evil ran towards the villa where the trail ended. " **Flaky?! **" Evil said as he slammed the door open " Finally, you came! So this is the girl that Elly was talking about, she's so adorable like a tiny doll! " Evil groaned when he heard Giggles' high-pitched girly voice. " **it sucks to see you guys again! **" Evil said, Flaky quickly ran towards Evil. " it sucks to see you too but Giggles had to do this to meet her not you " Petunia said while pointing at Flaky.

" well, it doesn't matter anyway does it… can't we just let bygones be bygones? " Splendid said " **Fuck that! **" Evil yelled " AGREED! " Everyone yelled back, Splendid sighed. Flaky was starting to feel the tension, she quickly grabbed a nearby pen and paper then started writing. " What's she doing? " Cuddles said while looking at Flaky, Flaky raised the paper while pouting " everyone, fighting is bad! Can't we all just have fun? " Everyone started reading in chorus. Everyone started looking at each other, Splendid sighed " well, you guys heard the lady… let's go! " All of them smiled then went to the beach.

" Hey, Evil I've been meaning to ask you… Can Flaky speak? " Toothy asked while taking a drink of beer. " **no, I don't know why but she can sing… **" Evil said. " but that really surprised me… I never thought that your type were lolis " Splendont said while chuckling " **Wanna die, asshole?! **" " you first, dumbass! " Evil and Splendont started fighting. " I don't really care if Evil's here or not… just look at the view " Handy said while looking at the ocean, they all followed Handy's gaze and saw Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky playing in the water. Evil grinned " **not bad… **" they all calmed down then continued drinking. " well at least we'll get along in some ways " Lifty and Shifty said " Agreed… " they all said in chorus.

" boys will always be boys… in a way it's somehow disgusting " Giggles said " just leave them alone… we're all here to have fun… so if that's fun for them then it's okay… " Petunia said. Flaky smiled then suddenly pulled Petunia's arm " what's wrong? " They all started going to where Flaky went. Flaky sat down then pointed at the shiny thing on the sand. " that's a seashell… if you want we can make a bracelet out of it… you'll just need to gather many of them " Flaky smiled. " then let's get started " Petunia said while holding Flaky's hand.

" damn if I drink anymore…I'll throw up " Toothy said while biting on a lollipop " **Pussy..**" Evil said while drinking a can of beer " now that I think about it that's Evil's 20th can " Cuddles said. " shut up you guys! I can't even lay my hands on one of those! " Handy yelled " that's cause you'll need hands to do it " Splendont teased. Everyone started laughing including Evil, Handy sighed and ignored them. " hey Evil, look who's coming over " Shifty yelled. They all stared at Flaky as she ran towards Evil. " Flaky may be small but it actually suits her… especially if she's wearing that swimsuit " Lifty said. Flaky was wearing a bright red one-piece swimsuit that complimented her petite figure. " **want to meet death? I can introduce you** " Evil said.

Flaky smiled at Evil as she slowly brought out her hand, Evil smiled then placed his hand on hers. Flaky placed the seashell bracelet on Evil's hand, Flaky smiled then showed him hers. " **Matching bracelets huh? **" Evil wore his then smiled. Flaky smiled then quickly went back to Petunia and Giggles " that's so adorable Evil… you do have a heart… " Splendont teased. " it's starting to get dark… " Sniffles said " you're right…hey Giggles, we should prepare the bonfire! " Cuddles yelled. " okay! " Giggles smiled " let's all go inside and let them get the things ready " Giggles yelled.

They were all drinking and talking in the lobby. Evil was looking at Flaky while drinking with the others " miss your woman? " Toothy said while grinning. Evil sighed then took a sip of the cold beer " **I think so…** **stop acting all buddy – buddy around me it's annoying **" Evil glared at Toothy " well, I just noticed despite all the bad things the others said and all the things that annoy you has happened you haven't… you know… gone all flippy! " Evil's eyes widened then he suddenly became silent. Toothy noticed this and quickly left. ' _**now that I think about it… when was the last time I held my bowie knife to kill somebody? When was the last time I made a pool of blood? **_' those were the words that kept on running inside Evil's head.

Evil got out of his daze when he felt Flaky's hand on his, She smiled then pointed to the door " **The bonfire's starting… **" Flaky smiled then they went outside with the others. Flaky smiled and quickly ran towards the others, Evil smiled when he saw at how excited Flaky was. " Flaky, since you're the star of today's party you'll light the bonfire kay? " Petunia handed Flaky the torch " Don't worry you just throw it there and it'll light up like really really bright " Giggles said excitedly.

Flaky smiled then threw it making a huge fire. Flaky smiled at the sight of the bright red flame that was in front of her, everyone was awe struck until they heard a deep sadistic laughter. Flaky noticed everyone staring at her with horror, Flaky slowly turned around, her eyes widened at the sight of Evil. He was breathing heavily, his eyes were focused and looked as if he was ready to kill someone and he was grinning. " **well, well, well, looks like I haven't changed after all… it's too bad I forgot my knife… oh well… I'll use just whatever's here **" Evil grinned then ran towards them. They all started screaming and panicking but Flaky stood still in her place confused and terrified at what was in front of her.

* * *

**A/N: **phew! it took me a while to finish this since I had no idea what to write, anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the long-awaited chapter 5

newly reborn Evil take it away!

Evil : Review now!

me: * sighs he's just grouchy since he doesn't have his knife... please review! ^^


	6. Chapter 6: A Plan

**A/N: **Sorry guys if I haven't been updating for a while! Anyways, since it's my birthday today, I made sure to update so that I can feel absolutely relaxed without worrying when to update.

**Disclaimer: **Htf is not mine TT^TT

* * *

~ Evil

I watched them as they quivered in fear after hearing a small growl from me, it cracked me up. After hearing Giggles' scream, I started running towards them grabbing the closest weapon I can find, a simple ice pick but it'll have to do. I chuckled and grabbed Petunia by the hair "**nice eyes**" I said as I saw her eyes sparkle from the moonlight "**too bad… you're missing **one" I plunged the ice pick inside her left eye until the ice pick hit her brain.

I grinned as blood started coming out, but it still wasn't enough, I wanted to see more. I ran towards Toothy and grabbed him by his nape "**thanks for reminding me**…" and I slowly ripped his spine out.

I heard Cuddles' scream and I threw the spine towards him, it pierced through his stomach like a spear and I laughed as blood kept coming out from his body, it still wasn't enough.

I could hear Giggles' scream and it pissed me off, her high-pitched voice is destroying my eardrums. I licked the blood from my hands and quickly pinned her to the ground, the bitch still won't stop screaming. "**shut the fuck up!**" I growled and ripped her jaw out "finally, peace and quiet" I chuckled.

My eyes widened when the ice pick suddenly pierced my shoulder, I turned around and saw Splendid and Splendont. I took the ice pick out of my shoulder and licked the blood off, I simply laughed as they stared at me in disgust. I ran towards Splendid and kicked him in his gut, then I plunged the pick at the back of his head. Splendont suddenly punched me the moment I turned around, I spit the blood out and laughed. I punched him back and gripped on the back of his hair, I slowly dragged him to the fire and I held onto him until the fire burned his face to ashes.

I threw my head back and laughed like a madman. I looked down and saw Flaky on the sand. She was crying but her expression tells me that she had no idea on what was happening. I wiped the tears from her eyes "**it's okay… just wait here and I'll be back**" she was still shaking and her eyes were filled with horror. The way she looked right now makes me want to break her. I snapped out of my daze then I stood up.

I grabbed the ice pick from Splendid's head and started killing the others. I've never felt so alive, I saw my hand covered in the beautiful crimson-red that I've been missing for so long. My whole body was soaked in it and it made me feel relaxed, I haven't changed and I need to keep it that way or else I might be the reason to bring that bastard back in my life.

I took a deep breath and walked back towards Flaky. She remained seated on the sand, her face carried a blank expression and she stared at nowhere. "Flaky" I whispered and she suddenly yelped. She slowly turned around and stared at me with her horror-filled eyes, it only gave me pleasure. I grinned and slowly walked towards her, with every step I make I could see her shudder. I grabbed her by the arm making her whimper "**let's go**" she stood up and I started dragging her inside the villa.

I dropped her on the bed and walked away, I took one last look at her before leaving the room "I'll be back later… get yourself cleaned" she was crying as she nodded. I felt slightly guilty for what I did but I couldn't help but feel happy for what I'm seeing. I removed my clothes and took a shower getting their dry blood off of my body.

I went back to the room and Flaky was in the shower. I sat at the sofa and threw my head back, I closed my eyes and I heard somebody calling out to me. The voice seemed familiar "Evil" I opened my eyes and wiped the sweat from my forehead.

'_**Did I just heard Flippy's voice? That's impossible… I got rid of him'**_ I thought

I gripped Flaky's wrist when she suddenly tapped my shoulder "**sorry**" she whimpered as she caressed her wrist. She smiled as she sat next to me, her innocence was always the thing that makes me guilty but it's also the part that makes me want her more. I caressed her cheek and gave her a small kiss, I chuckled when she suddenly blushed. She was clueless of what was happening.

"**I won't do anything just yet**" I said which made her even more confused. I sighed and walked to the bed with Flaky next to me. I took a deep breath as I brushed my hair back before closing my eyes. The feeling was weird, I somehow feel scared.

* * *

I opened my eyes and Flaky was gone. I quickly sat up and wore my shirt on before leaving. I ran out to the beach and saw the other guys standing up, I groaned and walked towards them.

"you really got some balls to just walk here casually after killing everyone last night" Splendid said

"**for your information, I didn't kill you… I simply put you guys to sleep. See, you're awake now**" I chuckled

"**well, you guys don't matter… have you seen Flaky? I lost her again**" I said as I played with the ice pick

"Petunia and the others are gone so maybe she's with them" Splendid groaned

I threw the ice pick to the ground and walked back to the villa. "**just where the fuck are those sluts?"**

~ Normal

"hey Petunia… are you sure it's a good idea to keep Flaky here? Evil might be looking for her" Giggles said as she peeked through the curtains

"I just want to know what Evil did to her… I might have a good idea on making Flaky learn how to speak" Petunia said as she watched Flaky write what happened on a piece of paper.

"don't you think it's best to know her past first?" Giggles said as she ate a sandwich

"I tried… but she doesn't remember anything…" Petunia said.

Flaky handed the Petunia the paper and started munching on the sandwiches. Petunia smirked and patted Flaky on the head "good job Flaky" Petunia handed the paper to Giggles and sat on the bed.

"Petunia, I don't get it"

"you'll find out soon… let's just wait till Evil comes here" Petunia said as she took a sip from her tea. 'as I thought that's the only way to teach her… if he doesn't agree, he'll regret it' Petunia thought.

"Giggles, make sure to prepare a welcome back party" Giggles tilted her head

"why? Who's coming back?" Giggles asked making Petunia smile

"let's just say he's one of my misjudged friend" Petunia said while looking at Flaky.

* * *

**A/N: **sorry, if the chapter was short and terribly sorry for the cliffhanger. Well, Petunia's plan is pretty obvious so I'll leave it to you guys in finding out what it is…

Oh! Splendid and Splendont are powerless in this story. So basically, they're just like Flippy in a way… you know, strong and powerful mortals.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter

Please Review


End file.
